


Jezebel

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drug Addiction, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, STD, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick feels he isn’t sexually satisfying his lover; Daryl. So he seeks out a prostitute to tutor him in the ways of love making, only to wind up falling for this ‘Jezebel’. Unbeknownst to Rick, his perfect hooker is actually Daryl’s long lost older brother; Merle. AU. OT3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. Got the idea from a prompt…. It’s on my blog…. Can’t find it anymore. Anyway; hope you like it!

This was wrong in every way, Rick was a cop; these were the people he arrested. And yet here he was, despite all better judgment, driving around the back streets of some low-life town; searching for the perfect guy. This was Georgia, so men didn’t typically occupy the streets, and the ones that did were either so girly they passed as chicks, or big enough, and mean enough to keep bigots of their backs. Rick sighed heavily; seemed this was a lost cause, he’d have to resort to paying the fee for someone high end. Just when he was about to kick it in reverse and go home, the exact kind of guy he was looking for caught his eye. Not feminine, but not overly mean looking either. He was a little older than the others; probably on meth or something, but he was a happy medium between twink and bear. Rick started the engine and drove up to the man of his current desires. The man cocked an eyebrow at Rick as he took a drag from his cigarette; Rick rolled down the window, the smoker leaned against it

“You a prostitute?”

Rick asked bluntly. The man took a drag again; blowing it in Rick’s face

“You a cop?”

He asked; accent a little thicker than Rick was used to, it was a little reminiscent of his lover.

“Not tonight,”

He assured; licking his lips as he looked the other man over, he knew those eyes. The man shrugged

“Then I’m a prostitute,”

He agreed; smirking smugly. Rick licked his lips again

“Get in,”

He ordered. The older male pulled the door open and got into the passenger’s seat; tossing the butt of his cigarette away before closing the door. 

“We doin’ it here, or are you a ‘hotel’ kinda guy?”

The hooker teased. Rick snarled and started to drive 

“Hotel; don’t want my car getting all messed up,”

He sneered. The hooker just shrugged

“Whatever,”

He drawled as Rick pulled into the parking lot of some fleabag motel and shut the engine off. The hooker stretched his arms

“How much?”

Rick suddenly asked. The hooker popped one eye open at him

“Depends on what you want,”

He shrugged. Rick nodded 

“Whatever you can give me in 4 hours,”

He stated. The hooker smirked

“Charge you by the hour; it’ll come to 400, 'n any fucked up shit is extra,”

He explained. Rick nodded

“Does yer name cost anythin’?”

He asked. The hooker smirked and shook his head

“Merle,”

He stated flatly as he got out of the car. Rick cleared his throat and got out as well; following Merle to the reception desk. Rick got in front of the older male and rented a room for the night before taking the key and heading to find it

“So define 'fucked up shit’,”

Rick started. Merle shrugged

“I dunno; anything I don’t like or find really weird,”

He explained as they got inside. Rick leaned against the door as Merle sat down on the bed

“So, say I wanna spank you; that extra?”

He asked. Merle looked up in thought before shaking his head

“Nah, that’s pretty normal,”

He shrugged. Rick nodded

“Is there anything you won’t do?”

He asked; sitting down next to Merle and touching his thigh gently. Merle nodded

“Won’t dress like a chick,”

He stated firmly before shrugging again

“Other than that-,”

He trailed off; looking at the ceiling. Rick squeezed Merle’s thigh and leaned in to kiss his neck

“Let’s get started then,”

He breathed. Merle hummed at the soft contact and pressed his hand against the bulge in Rick’s pants

“That’s a new record; I never gotten a guy hard that fast before,”

He purred as Rick sucked on his collar bone. Said man pulled away and let Merle grope at him

“I…. Shoulda asked earlier, but…. Are ya clean?”

He panted. Merle looked back up at Rick

“I practically _live_ on the streets; do you think I’m clean?”

He growled. Rick chuckled breathlessly

“What ya got?”

He asked. Merle scoffed

“Gonorrhea,”

He mumbled while pulling Rick’s pants open and getting on his knees

“Ya changed yer mind,”

He asked; mere centimeters from Rick’s cock. The cop shook his head

“I got a condom; we’re good,”

He panted. Merle smirked and took the head into his mouth; gently tonguing the slit. Rick hung his head back and groaned; putting his hand on Merle’s head

“Damn yer good,”

He complimented. Merle hummed around the shaft as he took it deeper into his mouth, Rick panted; gently humping into the welcoming, wet heat. Merle pulled off and smirked

“If it was a quick blow you wanted, we coulda done that in the car,”

Merle reminded. Rick nodded and sat back as Merle stripped, Rick licked his lips and practically fucked Merle with his eyes

“God, yer hot,”

He purred. Merle scoffed and straddled Rick’s lap; holding his hand out for the condom, but Rick shook his head

“Not yet,”

He purred; leaning forward to suckle on Merle’s right nipple. Said hooker jerked and whimpered softly

“Why?”

He hissed. Rick released the small nub and pushed his lips to Merle’s

“The reason I need you is 'cause I’m not satisfyin’ my partner,”

He explained after breaking the kiss. Merle nodded

“I get it; I’ll teach ya, but it’ll cost ya,”

He offered with a devious grin. Rick nodded

“Fine, but I’ll only pay you _after_ it pays off,”

He bargained. Merle tilted his head back and forth in thought before nodding

“Fine, you got a deal,”

He agreed. Rick smiled genuinely and pulled Merle into a kiss; stroking his sides and grinding his erection up against him. Merle stiffened and jerked up when the head of Rick’s cock got caught on his entrance

“Careful, Big Shot,”

He teased after breaking the kiss. Rick grinned

“Tell me what you like,”

He purred. Merle relaxed in Rick’s lap and hummed in thought

“I dunno; no one’s ever asked me that before,”

He shrugged. Rick chuckled and grabbed Merle’s waist; lying him down on the bed

“Guess we’ll have to find out then, huh?”

He purred. Merle cleared his throat as Rick began kissing down his body; starting at his jaw and slowly moving to his half erect cock. Merle whined uneasily 

“Sure ya wanna do that?”

He panted. Rick chuckled and squeezed the head

“STD aside; yer supposed to be coachin’ me,”

He purred. Merle hummed as Rick lazily stroked his cock

“Uhm, yeah,”

He moaned; humping against Rick’s fist. The cop smirked and nipped Merle’s hip

“Ya don’t get pleased much, do you?”

He purred. Merle panted heavily; cock already twitching from the firm strokes. Rick removed his hands and sat back

“C'mon; yer supposed to be helpin’ me,”

He purred. Merle nodded and chuckled breathlessly as he leaned forward to kiss Rick’s chest

“Do you know what yer partner likes?”

He asked. Rick frowned

“I know some things he likes….”

He mumbled. Merle groaned softly and pulled back

“Do you 2 not talk er somethin’?”

He drawled before lying back

“Do me like how you’d normally do him,”

He sighed; spreading his legs. Rick nodded and moved forward to gently kiss Merle’s lips while tenderly stroking his sides. Merle took a deep breath and whimpered softly as Rick began to kiss down his neck; stopping to suck on his collar bone. 

“Y-You always this gentle?”

He panted. Rick smirked as he licked Merle’s left nipple before gently nibbling on the sensitive nub; letting his hands drift down to hips. Merle’s panting got more frantic and he began to hump up against Rick; desperate for more friction. 

“C'mon Officer,”

He whimpered. Rick pulled away and rubbed his thumbs into the junction near Merle’s cock

“Rick,”

He informed. Merle opened his eyes and grinned

“Rick?”

He asked. Said man nodded before finally wrapping his hand around the base of Merle’s dick; squeezing gently and using his free hand to tug his balls. Merle groaned and humped into Rick’s hand

“Maybe yer boyfriend doesn’t like bein’ teased?”

He suggested. Rick hummed thoughtfully

“Alright; I’ll give that a shot next time I see him,”

He hummed before grinning

“And what about you; do you like bein’ teased?”

He wondered. Merle groaned and nodded

“Yeah,”

He purred. Rick grinned and leaned forward to silence Merle with a lustful kiss. He rubbed his thumb against the slit before bringing the hand that was teasing Merle’s balls up to his mouth; tracing his lips after breaking the kiss. Merle grinned and sucked Rick’s fingers into his mouth; nibbling gently on the tips and running his tongue along the lengths of them. Rick groaned softly and pulled his fingers out of Merle’s mouth with a soft pop, before bringing them down to rub Merle’s hole

“Yer eyes,”

Rick breathed as he slowly pushed a finger in. Merle winced and bit his lip

“What about them?”

He asked. Rick leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Merle’s eyelids

“Beautiful,”

He breathed; slowly working the finger inside his temporary lover. Merle panted; squeezing around Rick’s finger, pushing his hips down on his hand

“More,”

He gasped as Rick jabbed at his prostate. Rick grinned and pushed the second finger in; scissoring them slightly as he kissed Merle’s chin.

“Gotta let me know when ya think yer ready,”

Rick reminded. Merle chuckled and lightly smacked Rick’s cheek

“I’ve been through this more times than I can count,”

He panted. Rick nodded and scissored his fingers again before beginning to assault Merle’s sweet spot; tearing a choked moan from his throat. Rick grinned and pushed his lips to Merle’s; continuing to abuse his spot until Merle grabbed his wrist

“If y-you keep goin’ I’m gonna cum,”

Merle whimpered. Rick swallowed and nodded; pulling his fingers free and grabbed the condom from his pocket. Merle took it from him and tore the wrapping open before rolling it down Rick’s cock; stroking his hand down the length to smooth out any air bubbles before lying back

“Ready,”

He breathed. Rick nodded and positioned himself at Merle’s entrance; sealing their lips together as he pushed in. Merle tensed and groaned into the kiss. The hooker pulled away from Rick’s lips and whined

“Damn…. Yer big,”

He whimpered; grinding down against Rick’s hips. Rick groaned and wrapped his hand around Merle’s cock as he began to gently grind into him. The red neck gritted his teeth together and groaned; digging his nails into Rick’s arms

“C'mon Officer, I ain’t made 'a glass,”

He panted. Rick choked on a moan when Merle clamped down on him

“Ain’t my first time either,”

He growled. Rick chuckled and kissed Merle’s neck

“Ya wanted me to do ya like I do my boyfriend; remember,”

He reminded. Merle whimpered as Rick began to slowly pull out of him before slowly pushing back in. Merle let his head fall back and groaned; grinding his hips and placing a hand over Rick’s on his cock, making Rick stroke faster. 

“D-Don’t think yer boyfriend likes it gentle,”

He panted; cock already twitching from the need to release. Rick gently kissed Merle’s cheek

“Do you?”

He asked. Merle took deep breaths and shook his head

“T-Too intimate,”

He whimpered. Rick smiled began to steadily pick up the pace; angling to push against Merle’s sweet spot. Said man tensed up and gasped, Rick smiled and picked up the pace; pushing Merle up against the headboard and thrusting into him. He wasn’t going as fast or as hard as he _could_ go, but it was how he normally fucked his boyfriend; which was what Merle told him to do.

“I-I’m close,”

Merle stammered out. Rick chuckled breathlessly and sped up; squeezing Merle’s cock as he leaned forward to suck on a nipple. Merle cried out as he came; muscles clamping down on Rick’s cock, pulling him over the edge. The cop pulled out and flopped down next to Merle; panting heavily. Merle gasped for breath; digging his nails into his palms

“Damn,”

He chuckled breathlessly. Rick laughed and sat up

“So…. How much do I owe you?”

He asked; he’d been dreading this part of the conversation. Merle sat up and checked the clock before looking at Rick

“You buy me pills for my clap, 'n we’ll call it even,”

He bargained. Rick smiled and nodded

“Alright; c'mon,”

He chuckled; pulling the condom off and tossing it in the garbage. Merle grabbed his pants and pulled them on; hastily pulling his shirt on. Rick laughed as he fixed his clothes

“Why so eager?”

He asked. Merle sniffled softly as he put his boots back on

“Never had an STD have ya?”

He asked. Rick shook his head; Merle just shrugged and followed Rick out to his car so they could head to a clinic. Rick got into the driver’s seat, Merle sat in the passenger’s seat; wincing slightly at the slight soreness. Rick frowned and rubbed the back of Merle’s neck

“Ya ok?”

He asked. Merle smiled coyly and nodded as Rick started the engine; heading off.

“I have a friend who works at a nearby clinic; she’ll take ya right in when she sees yer with me,”

Rick informed. Merle hummed sleepily as he leaned his head against the window; drifting in and out. It took maybe half an hour to get to the clinic, and there were only 3 people inside when they got there. Rick walked up to the reception desk and flashed his badge before pulling Merle into the Doctors office. The dark skinned woman looked up and smiled at Rick

“What have I told you about using your badge to get in ahead of everyone?”

She scolded. Rick chuckled and put his hand on Merle’s shoulder

“He needs a prescription,”

He informed. Dr. Stevens nodded and looked Merle over

“I know you,”

She smiled and stood; out stretching her hand. Merle cringed and shook it awkwardly

“Yeah; yer the one who told me what I got,”

He mumbled awkwardly. Rick smiled 

“So, ya don’t need to test 'im?”

He asked. Dr. Stevens shook her head and sat back down to right out the prescription

“Officer Friendly, buying antibiotics for a street prostitute,”

She chuckled lightly before handing the paper to Rick.

“You can get those at the clinics pharmacy; down in the waiting room. Merle, you’ll have to take them for 5 days; if symptoms continue after the treatment, come back and see me,”

She informed. Rick nodded and lead Merle out of the room

“Can’t stand when that uppity nigger talks down about me like that,”

He spat. Rick frowned; lightly smacking Merle in the mouth

“Watch yer mouth,”

He scolded. Merle scoffed as they got to the pharmacy window, Rick handed the clerk the prescription paper. The man took it and started shuffling around in the back. Merle scoffed and sat down in one of the chairs, Rick sat down next to him and rubbed the back of his neck

“5 days and you’ll be perfectly healthy again,”

He assured. Merle let a small smile slip and leaned into the touch before the man behind the counter waved them over. Merle took his pills and followed Rick out to his car after the medicine was paid for

“You got a place ya want me to drop ya off?”

Rick asked. Merle shook his head

“Don’t live nowhere,”

He mumbled softly. Rick bit his lip and reached into his pocket; pulling out his wallet and counting through the money he had before hand it to Merle

“Get a hotel room and somethin’ to eat,”

He ordered. Merle slowly took the money

“Don’t need yer charity,”

He mumbled. Rick shook his head

“Ain’t charity; I’m payin’ ya fer tonight,”

He stated before getting into his car. Merle counted the money and knocked on the window, Rick rolled it down

“ _Eat_ and _sleep_ ,”

He emphasized before starting the engine and driving away before Merle could tell him he’d paid way more than he’d been charged. Merle chuckled and shook his head; stuffing the money into his back pocket

“Hotel… Right,”

He sneered before starting to walk; not heading anywhere particular. 

Rick sighed heavily; keys to his front door jiggling as he unlocked it. He softly closed the door and hung the keys up before taking his coat off

“Babe, I’m home!”

He called. Light footsteps sounded upstairs before Rick felt arms wrap around his middle

“Yer late,”

A deep, heavily southern accented voice hummed. Rick turned and pushed a kiss to his lovers’ lips. He broke the short kiss and nuzzled his partners nose

“Yeah, got held up at work; Sorry, Daryl.”


	2. Testing the knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tests out Merle's suggestion to not be so gentle with Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here; it’s much shorter than the last one, but whatever. Hope you like it.

Rick smiled as Daryl shifted at his side; gently nuzzling his neck. The cop turned his head to look at the time; if Daryl woke up in the next 5 minutes they’d have 2 hours to have sex before Rick had to get ready and go to work. He gently shook Daryl’s shoulder; stirring the younger man from his slumber

“What'chu want, Rick?”

He grumbled sleepily. Rick grinned and pushed a rather aggressive kiss to Daryl’s plump lips. The redneck grunted before melting into the kiss; reaching up to wrap his arms around Rick’s neck.

“Wanna fuck before work,”

Rick breathed after breaking the kiss. Daryl hummed and sat up; reaching into the nightstand to get out a bottle of lube and a condom, before turning back to kiss Rick again. Daryl moved to straddle Rick’s hips, but was quickly flipped and pinned. The younger male grunted slightly and stared up at Rick with wide eyes

“Well now; that’s different,”

He purred; eyes sparkling with lust. Rick smirked; he hadn’t seen that look in a _long_ time, which meant Merle had been right. Daryl submissively let his legs fall open as Rick leaned down to devour his mouth again. He slid his hand up Daryl’s shirt to tease a nipple, before breaking the kiss to watch Daryl pant at the light pleasure

“Damn it, Rick,”

He whined; thrusting up against Rick. Said man chuckled and pulled the battered tank top up over Daryl’s head. The redneck gasped when the cool air of the room hit his hardened nipples

“Jesus Christ; when the hell’d ya get so straight forward?”

He panted as Rick massaged his erection through his pants. The sheriff felt a pang of guilt at the question, but quickly reminded himself that he was doing it for _Daryl_. Said man groaned and ground his hips against Rick’s hand

“Not that I’m complainin’,”

Daryl hummed appreciatively. Rick chuckled and started pulling Daryl’s pants off; licking down from his bellybutton, following the trail of hair and blowing gently on the, now exposed, head of Daryl’s cock. The redneck gasped and wiggled his hips; helping Rick pull his pants and underwear completely off. The sheriff grinned and kissed the tip before slipping the entire length into his mouth. Daryl yelped and his hips rose off the bed

“Holy shit!”

He gasped; quickly clasping a hand over his mouth. Rick pulled off Daryl’s dick and snickered

“We live alone; ya don’t need to keep quiet,”

He teased. Daryl moved his hand and chuckled breathlessly

“Habit; sorry,”

He panted as Rick squeezed his shaft. Said cop kissed the tip again before tapping Daryl’s butt

“On yer knees,”

He ordered. Daryl groaned; cock twitching as he did as he was told

“It’s real hot when ya take control,”

He moaned; spreading his legs wider. Rick smirked and pulled his pants down; freeing his cock and rubbing it against Daryl’s hole. The redneck gasped and looked over his shoulder just as Rick began coating his cock with the lube. Daryl glanced at the, still wrapped, condom on the nightstand

“R-Rick, the condom,”

He stammered breathlessly; pupils blown wide with lustful anticipation. Rick smirked and began to slowly push into Daryl; groaning at the unprepared tightness. Daryl strangled a moan and pushed his hips back

“Holy shit!”

He choked. Rick chuckled and lightly spanked Daryl’s ass; pulling out and slamming back in. Daryl nearly screamed when Rick’s cock struck his prostate. The sheriff pulled out again and spanked Daryl as he slammed back in; causing Daryl to cry out again and dig his nails into the bed sheets. Rick leaned over Daryl’s back as he continued to fuck roughly into Daryl’s tight ass to lick up his spine; gently kissing and nipping at his scars. The younger male whimpered and rested his head against the pillow; moaning loudly and continuously. Rick groaned; squeezing Daryl’s ass as he sped up his thrusts, aiming to hit Daryl’s sweet spot on every thrust. Daryl yelped and clenched around Rick’s cock

“Rick, I’m gonna cum!”

He warned. Rick smirked; reaching under Daryl to squeeze the head of his cock, causing said man to tense and release with a throaty cry. The feeling of Daryl’s rippling muscles clamping down on Rick’s cock sent him over the edge; cum filling Daryl to the brim. Rick cocked an eyebrow and chuckled breathlessly when he felt a second, tiny spurt of cum flow over his hand from Daryl’s cock

“Didn’t know ya liked gettin’ filled with cum,”

He purred. Daryl collapsed onto the bed; humming in satisfaction

“Ya never asked,”

He mumbled breathlessly. Rick lied down next to him

“Satisfied?”

He asked. Daryl clung to Rick’s side and nodded

“Oh yeah~!”

He cooed. Rick squeezed Daryl’s shoulder and looked at the clock; groaning softly

“I gotta go now,”

He sighed heavily. Daryl whimpered and looked up at Rick

“C-Could ya call in sick?”

He pleaded. Rick sighed heavily and kissed the tip of Daryl’s nose

“I can’t do that; I’m sorry,”

He breathed; standing and heading to their bathroom to shower. Daryl whimpered softly and rolled back onto his stomach; dozing off almost immediately. 

After his shower, getting ready and promising to be home early for Daryl, Rick headed off to work. He walked into the station and sat down at his desk in his office; pressing the button to check his messages. The sheriff glanced up when he heard someone knock on his door

“What do ya want, Walsh?”

He asked; desperately trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

“We brought in a whore,”

He stated. Rick paused his messages and began looking through his paperwork

“Obviously there’s somethin’ more than that,”

He mumbled. Shane nodded

“He’s askin’ fer you,”

He growled. Rick looked up and frowned before standing and following after Shane; eyes widening at the sight of Merle in one of the cells. The hooker grinned

“Hey Officer Friendly,”

He greeted. Rick groaned and walked up to the cell

“What the hell?”

He hissed. Merle chuckled and slipped his hands through the bars

“Came here lookin’ for ya, and this asshole locks me up!”

He exclaimed; gesturing towards Shane. The corner of Rick’s mouth twitched upwards at the ‘asshole’ comment before pulling his keys out and unlocking the cell. Shane scoffed

“What the hell are ya doin’!?”

He snapped. Rick pulled the door open and pointed to his office

“Wait fer me in there,”

He ordered. Merle raised his hands in defense

“Yessir,”

He chuckled before shoving his hands in his pockets and sauntering towards the indicated room. Rick turned to Shane

“Ya have no proof; ya can’t just go arrestin’ people like that,”

He hissed before following after Merle; closing the door behind himself. The hooker was sitting in Rick’s office chair; spinning around occasionally

“Why are ya here?”

Rick asked. Merle stopped spinning and looked at Rick

“I need money,”

He stated bluntly. Rick scoffed

“What happened to the money I gave ya?”

He asked. Merle leaned back in the chair

“It ain’t like I’m an independent contractor,”

He chuckled. Rick sat on the edge of the desk

“So yer….Uh-”

“Pimp?”

Merle interjected with a cat-like grin. Rick cleared his throat

“Yeah, so they took it?”

He finished. Merle nodded

“That’s right,”

He agreed. Rick sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking over to the chair; tapping Merle’s shoulder and gesturing for him to get up. The older male did so and Rick sat down

“Stay here 'till my next break; I’ll take ya out to eat or somethin’,”

He sighed. Merle flopped down in the chair across from the desk and grinned

“Whatever ya say, Officer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? I hope you guys did; this one was weirdly hard to write…. I’m thinking way to hard on this. Oh well. I’ll have the next one up as soon as I can.


	3. Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter: Rick buys Merle food and talks with Daryl on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 3 of Jezebel; this one is really short and fillery…… Oh well, hope you like it.

Rick sat at a table in a coffee shop across from Merle; watching the other stuff his face like he hadn’t eaten in days. Rick flinched when he realized that was probably the case

“I’m sorry, but I have to ask; it _was_ yer boss that took the money, you didn’t just blow it on drugs?”

He asked. Merle looked up from his food and chuckled before swallowing

“May have bought some crack, but not 1000$ worth,”

He assured. Rick nodded as Merle went back to eating

“Thanks fer yer honesty,”

He sighed. Merle finished eating and grinned

“Yer payin’, right?”

He teased. Rick smirked

“Nah, I’m gonna make ya suck the manager’s dick to pay,”

He teased back. Merle grinned

“Lookie here; Officer Friendly’s got a sense a’ humor,”

He laughed. Rick smiled before nodding

“Yeah, I’m payin’,”

He assured; reaching across the table to stroke Merle’s hand. The hooker averted his gaze and pulled his hand away; cheeks dusted pink. Rick cleared his throat and pulled his hand back

“So… How much money do ya need?" 

He asked; atmosphere now very tense. Merle sniffled softly as he pulled out the prescription drugs he got yesterday and took one. Rick smiled genuinely

"I’m glad to see yer actually takin’ ‘em,”

He chuckled. Merle blinked in confusion before looking down at the pills and laughing

“Oh, yeah well…. Ya can only live with the clap fer so long,”

He shrugged. Rick nodded; watching a sly grin creep onto Merle’s lips

“So… Was I helpful?”

He purred. Rick looked at the ceiling

“I haven’t seen 'im yet,”

He lied. Merle scoffed and slumped

“Hurry up,”

He whined. Rick chuckled and shook his head

“I’ll see 'im when I see 'im,”

He mumbled. Merle groaned and rubbed his eyes before slumping over the table, Rick sighed heavily before looking at his watch

“I gotta get back; you should go ho-…. Sorry,”

He quickly covered. Merle looked up

“Aren’t gonna arrest me fer possession?”

He asked. Rick cocked an eyebrow; small smirk playing on his lips

“I dunno what yer talkin’ about,”

He shrugged. Merle grinned as he watched Rick stand up to pay the check before getting up and sneaking out as the sheriff engaged in small talk with the cashier. Rick turned back to the table and frowned when he didn’t see Merle; he shook his head and sighed before leaving the building. He scoffed and got back in his car; heading back to the station, now in a rather foul mood. Rick grumbled under his breath as he stormed back into his office; his phone ringing just as he got in. He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear

“Hello?”

He asked. There was some rustling then a little cursing before some heavy breathing

“Hey Rick; it’s Daryl,”

The voice on the other line stated. Rick smiled and sat down in his chair

“Hey beautiful; what is it?”

He purred. Daryl snorted at the term 'beautiful’

“I’m at the supermarket; what do ya want fer dinner?”

He asked. Rick leaned back in his chair

“You,”

He purred. The line was dead quiet for a moment before Daryl let out a shaky breath

“I could do that,”

He breathed. Rick shot up and hunched over his desk; chuckling softly

“Anything is fine; you choose,”

He assured after reminding himself that he was at work and Daryl was probably in the meat section of a grocery store. Daryl whimpered softly

“Alright, you are still comin’ home early though, right?”

He quickly asked. Rick chuckled softly

“I promised I would, so I will,”

He assured. Daryl hummed

“Alright, I’ll let ya get back to work then; see ya tonight,”

He purred. The tone in Daryl’s voice shot straight to Rick’s cock

“Yes you will, Bye,”

He nearly moaned before hanging up the phone. Rick looked up to see Shane in the doorway

“Ya know, Carl really wants to see ya,”

He informed. Rick’s smile quickly turned into a scowl

“I don’t need _you_ tellin’ me that,”

He hissed. Shane snorted and closed the door behind himself 

“Where’d the hooker go?”

He grumbled. Rick shrugged and looked down at his paperwork

“I bought him food, went to pay the bill and he was gone when I got back to the table,”

He explained. Shane scoffed in disbelief

“So ya let that whore, drug addict just get away!?”

He snapped. Rick looked up

“He had no charges; I saw no reason to hold him,”

He stated calmly. Shane just scoffed and left Rick’s office; slamming the door as he went. Rick just shook his head and looked back to his paperwork; wanting to finish his day quickly so he could keep his promise to Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was short. Hope you liked it either way, I had quite a bit of trouble writing this one, and the next chapter will probably be just as short and boring.


	4. Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick keeps his promise and comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smutty..... It wasn't supposed to be, but it is.

Rick carefully closed the door as he re-entered his shared home with his lover. There was an amazing smell coming from the kitchen, so Daryl was probably cooking. Rick snuck into the kitchen; ducking down behind the counter and crawling forward, intent on startling his boyfriend

“Glad ta see ya kept yer promise,”

Daryl hummed. Rick smirked and let out a quiet curse before standing and wrapping his arms around Daryl’s waist from behind

“Said I would didn’t I?”

He cooed; gently kissing Daryl’s neck. The hunter chuckled

“Thought ya could sneak up on a hunter, huh?”

He teased; turning to kiss Rick on the lips. Rick chuckled and peaked over Daryl’s shoulder

“What'cha cookin’?”

He asked. Daryl turned in Rick’s arms to continue cooking before anything burned

“It’s just steak,”

He shrugged. Rick smiled and kissed Daryl’s neck; hands slipping up his younger lover’s shirt to stroke his stomach. Daryl whimpered before slapping Rick’s hands away

“Quit it; I’m cookin’,”

He scolded. Rick chuckled and left for the dining room. Daryl smirked and turned back to the stove; absent-mindedly fiddling with the locket around his neck. Rick was setting the table; watching Daryl lovingly through the small window that allowed a view into the kitchen. The younger male entered the dining room with 2 plates; setting them across from each other before sitting down. Rick followed suit and grabbed his fork; watching Daryl fondly as he began eating. They didn’t talk, but after almost 3 years of being together they didn’t really have to.

“I love you,”

Rick breathed. Daryl looked up from his food in shock

“What’s with that tone; did somethin’ happen?”

He worried; setting his utensils down. Rick chuckled and shook his head

“Nothin’s wrong; just sayin’ I love ya,”

He assured. Daryl cocked an eyebrow at Rick

“Rick Grimes; I’ve known ya fer over 10 years now, ‘n I _know_ when somethin’s botherin’ ya,”

He scolded. Rick grabbed Daryl’s hand and kissed his knuckles

“I love ya; marry me,”

He hummed. Daryl just rolled his eyes and went back to eating

“That’s the oldest cover in the book; ya could just say ya don’t wanna talk 'bout it,”

He grumbled. Rick’s smile faded and he released Daryl’s hand

“There ain’t nothin’ botherin’ me,”

He assured. Daryl hummed flatly as he picked at his food

“Lori called today,”

He informed. Rick scowled softly and began eating

“What did she want?”

He grumbled. Daryl put a fork full of potatoes into his mouth; swallowing before answering Rick’s question

“Just called to tell ya that it’s yer weekend with Carl, right after she screamed my ear off fer a half hour,”

He hissed. Rick frowned apologetically

“I’m sorry; today was pretty hectic, she must’ve called while I was on break,”

He explained. Daryl glanced up at him

“Hectic; what happened?”

He worried. Rick shook his head

“Shane arrested someone who showed up looking fer me,”

He explained. Daryl frowned

“Who was lookin’ fer ya?”

He asked. Rick shrugged

“Someone I helped out last night,”

He stated; it wasn’t _really_ a lie. Daryl pouted

“That’s why you were late?”

He asked. Rick nodded

“Yeah, well he came by this mornin’ and Shane locked him up fer possession, when all he really had was some antibiotics fer the clap,”

He explained; that was a lie, but Daryl didn’t need to know. Said hunter grinned

“I’m guessin’ _you_ bought him those pills?”

He chuckled. Rick chuckled softly

“Yeah,”

He admitted; with that the air was clear and they started eating again. 

After they’d finished eating, Rick was doing the dishes with Daryl clinging to him from behind; peppering kisses up and down his neck

“Love ya,”

He purred. Rick chuckled as he slowed in his work; just to tease his boyfriend, who whined and ground his hips against Rick’s ass.

“C'mon Sheriff; I been a good, upstandin’ citizen _all_ day, 'n I think I earned a little reward,”

He purred. Rick laughed as he finished with the dishes; turning to dry his hands

“Really; callin’ me at work fer somethin’ as trivial as dinner? I think ya need to be punished,”

He purred. Daryl let a groan escape his throat

“Is Sheriff Rick gonna spank this naughty boy?”

He teased; wiggling his hips a bit. Rick hummed and walked up to Daryl; squeezing his firm ass cheeks 

“Get yer sexy ass upstairs,”

He purred; gently spanking Daryl’s ass. The hunter moaned at the contact before skipping his way up the stairs, Rick leaned against the counter and waited in silence for Daryl to get antsy. He heard some shuffling above him and smirked at the sound of the bed creaking relentlessly before:

“C'mon Rick!”

Daryl called desperately. Rick chuckled and made his way up to their bedroom; leaning against the doorframe and smirking at his nude lover, carelessly sprawled on the mattress

“Ya gonna punish me now, or was all that big talk just that?”

He purred. Rick swallowed thickly and sat in the chair next to the bed

“Bend over my knee,”

He ordered. Daryl hummed and did as he was told; bending over Rick’s knee and awaiting the punishment he was promised

“God dammit Rick; yer so damn hot like this,”

He purred; erection jutting out and rubbing against Rick’s uniform pants. The sheriff snickered as he groped along Daryl’s ass before bringing a quick, firm slap to the right cheek. The hunter jerked and let out a startled gasp. Rick grinned and brought another quick yet firm slap to Daryl’s left ass cheek. Daryl whimpered and hung his head as he endured the delicious punishment. After about 10 or 15 hits, Daryl was on the brink of orgasm and was rubbing his dripping erection against the rough material of Rick’s uniform pants

“Fuck… Rick; I can’t take this anymore, I’m gonna cum!”

He exclaimed after a particularly hard hit. Rick snickered and drew his hand back to admire his work; Daryl would definitely bruise, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

“On yer knees,”

He ordered. Daryl slid off Rick’s lap to do as he was told; his eyes were wet from the tears, but his straining erection proved that he’d enjoyed it regardless of the pain. Rick pushed the flat of his foot against Daryl’s cock; squeezing it between his foot and Daryl’s stop. The hunter shuddered at the feeling and began to hump against the surface that was offered to him

“Such a slut,”

Rick breathed. Daryl groaned and cracked an eye open

“Only fer you though,”

He panted before letting his head fall back

“R-Rick…. I need you inside me,”

He whimpered. Rick smirked and unbuttoned his pants

“Bend over the bed,”

He ordered. Daryl shivered and did as he was told; presenting his ass to Rick and moaning wantonly in anticipation. Rick grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed the neck into Daryl’s hole; squeezing its contents right into the horny hunter. Daryl let out a strangled moan at the feeling before biting his lip when the bottle was tugged free and something much bigger pushed against his hole

“Please Rick,”

He gasped. Said man chuckled and pushed into Daryl; groaning at the tight heat that engulfed his cock. Daryl let out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of finally being filled

“Been wantin’ yer cock all day,”

He panted against the sheets. Rick leaned over Daryl’s back to lick the shell of his ear

“Did'ya get off to the thought 'a this?”

He purred. Daryl whimpered and nodded

“Yessir,”

He gasped when Rick slapped his ass again. The sheriff smirked and pulled back; grabbing Daryl’s hips and pulling out until just the head was inside, then slamming back in. Daryl nearly screamed at the sudden change in pace, but quickly adjusted and was soon a quivering ball of moans and whimpers; begging Rick to fuck him senseless. A plead to which Rick full heartedly complied; his fingers dug into Daryl’s hips as he fucked the poor hunter into the bed frame. His poor ass would be so bruised in the morning, but apparently Daryl liked it that way, so Rick was more than happy to comply. With one particularly brutal, well aimed thrust, Daryl was cumming with a cry of Rick’s name on his lips; said man filling Daryl up from behind not moments later. Daryl slumped over the bed; panting heavily as Rick lingered inside him for a few moments before pulling out

“Did'ya like that?”

He breathed. Daryl mumbled something incoherently into the mattress; causing Rick to chuckle before lifting the exhausted hunter into his arms and lying him down in the bed before cuddling up behind him

“I dunno what happened recently ta make ya change yer routine, but I’m glad it happened,”

Daryl repeated now that his face wasn’t buried in a mattress. Rick smiled and kissed Daryl’s neck before nuzzling his shoulder; tightening the grip he had on Daryl’s waist

“Sleep; ya sound exhausted,”

Rick ordered weakly. Daryl snorted tiredly

“Yer fault,”

He accused before yawning; turning in Rick’s arms to cuddle against his chest, falling asleep almost instantly. The sheriff smiled down at his lover; Merle had been right and had more than earned his money, now all Rick had to do was find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that; it was fun to write......... I'm posting this in class.... Help.... I should be writing a research paper, but instead; I'm writing porn.....


	5. Just a Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick returns ti Merle for more help and learns who his pimp is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. I know; it’s been an eternity, but I’m back. This one isn’t really sexual, but it’s also not filler. It fills plot holes; like who Merle’s pimp is. Anyway, there will be more things discussed at the end. Hope you like it.

It had been over a week since Rick had last seen Merle, and Daryl seemed to be getting bored with his and Rick’s sex life again. Rick had tried going between rough and gentle, but Daryl was still getting bored. When Rick had asked him about it, he’d just shrugged and said he _was_ satisfied, so Rick had no idea what to do now. How the hell was he supposed to know what Daryl wanted when he wouldn’t say what he wanted, even when asked? So now Rick found himself in his car, on the same street he’d met Merle the first time; desperately trying to find the older man. Rick found a good spot to park his car then got out to find Merle. He walked up to one of the many hookers that littered the street

“Hey,”

He greeted to get their attention. The frightened looking man flinched before turning towards Rick

“Yes?”

He forced out. Rick cleared his throat

“Do you know a man named Merle?”

He asked. The man fixed his glasses and nodded

“Are you a cop, is he in trouble again?”

He asked. Rick shook his head

“I’m off duty, so whatever he did ain’t my business, I just want to see ‘im,”

He explained. The man nodded before extending his hand

“My name is Milton, if you give me a ride, I’ll take you to Merle,”

He bargained. Rick took Milton’s hand

“You got a deal,”

He agreed before leading Milton to his car. The drive was maybe 45 minutes to a run down, abandoned looking apartment building. Milton got out of the car and lead Rick inside

“Top floor, room E 10,”

He explained. Rick nodded his thanks before walking up to the elevator; pressing the button to call it. He was surprised to learn the thing actually worked, and was uneasy getting in, but did anyway. He walked down the hall on the top floor before knocking on the door to room E 10. 

“With a client, be right out!”

Merle called. Rick cracked a smirk and leaned against the wall; listening to the sound of Merle getting fucked in his apartment. Maybe 5 minutes later, the door opened and a man walked out; Rick knew him, they worked together. Luckily, the man didn’t notice Rick

“Ya gonna milk me of all my earnin’s ain’t ya, Philip?”

Merle grumbled from inside. Rick cocked an eyebrow and walked inside; closing the door behind himself. 

“It’s Rick, actually,”

He informed. Merle looked up from the futon he was sprawled out on

“Hey, Officer Friendly, how’d ya find me?”

He asked. Rick looked around the tiny apartment; there was 1 room, with a futon and a cracked coffee table, a little off shoot of the room with a small fridge, a sink and a microwave on top of the tiny fridge, and a door that Rick assumed lead to a bathroom.

“Well… It’s clean,”

Rick commented awkwardly. Merle shrugged

“I don’t like mess, and neither do my customers; who I bring back here a lot,”

He explained. Rick motioned to the couch

“Can I sit?”

He asked. Merle shrugged and nodded

“It ain’t comfy,”

He informed as Rick sat down

“Why’re ya here?”

He asked. Rick moved closer to Merle and pushed a kiss to his bruised lips

“Yer a hooker, I got money, why do ya think I’m here?”

He breathed. Merle hummed softly

“Mind waiting a little while, I’m tired,”

He mumbled. Rick pulled Merle down so his head was resting in his lap

“I don’t mind at all,”

He assured. Merle smiled softly and reached up to cord his fingers through Rick’s hair

“Sorry I disappeared on ya, at the café,”

He mumbled. Rick smiled

“Its fine, ”

He assured. Merle took a deep breath

“Was I helpful?”

He asked. Rick nodded

“Fer a while, but he’s gettin’ bored with me again, I just want ya to teach me every way ya know to please a man,”

He hummed. Merle nodded

“That’ll take a while, I’ll have to charge ya fer every visit,”

He explained. Rick nodded

“I get it,”

He breathed. To Rick, this was enough, he didn’t need sex, just sitting here, with Merle’s head in his lap; talking, was more than enough, but Daryl had the libido of a rabbit in heat, and Rick needed to keep him happy, and satisfied. He was so scared Daryl would cheat on him, like Lori had. Merle hummed softly

“Now… How’d ya find me?”

He repeated. Rick chuckled

“Milton brought me here,”

He explained. Merle snarled

“Fuckin’ suck up,”

He grumbled. Rick ran his fingers across the short hair on Merle’s head and chuckled softly. Merle closed his eyes and let out a short breath

“This is nice,”

He purred. Rick’s smile grew and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Merle’s lips again

“Is a threesome extra?”

He asked. Merle opened his eyes; a small blush dusting his cheeks

“Fer you? No,”

He mumbled bashfully. Rick smiled and kissed the tip of Merle’s nose

“I’d have ta get permission, but I just might try it,”

He hummed. Merle grinned

“So I’ll get ta meet yer infamous, picky boyfriend?”

He chuckled. Rick smiled and nodded

“If he says yes,”

He cooed; kissing Merle’s lips again

“If yer too tired, we don’t have to do nothin’; I can always come back,”

Rick assured. Merle averted his gaze

“My 'boss’ is supposed to come 'n collect my pay today,”

He mumbled. Rick frowned

“Ya want me ta stay with ya?”

He asked. Merle bit his lip

“Hide in the bathroom, so I know yer there,”

He mumbled; nervousness finding its way into his voice. Rick nodded just as pounding was heard on the door

“Merle!”

A booming voice snapped. Merle shot up and pointed to the door

“Go on,”

He pushed. Rick did as he was told; flinching slightly when Merle slammed the door behind him. Rick peaked out a hole that looked like it was punched into the door. Merle pulled the front door open and was abruptly shoved back into the apartment

“What the hell took ya so damn long?”

A tall, familiar man spat. Rick narrowed his eyes; it was Philip Blake, someone they’d been trying to bust for years, but couldn’t do to lack of evidence. Everyone knew he’d turned to pimping and drug dealing after his wife died in a car accident and his daughter died of some illness a few years later.

“C'mon then; pay up,”

Philip snarled. Merle scoffed and walked over to the futon; lifting the mattress and pulling out an envelope. Philip snatched it and ripped it open; counting through the money

“Yer short,”

He snarled. Merle flinched and cowered slightly

“Ya don’t give me enough time ta get all the money together and still be able ta eat,”

He explained; shaking slightly. Philip scoffed

“So yer holdin’ out on me?”

He hissed. Merle whimpered softly and reached into his back pocket; pulling out more money, and handing it to Philip. The tall man snarled and took the money

“Yer _still_ short; quit blowin’ yer money on drugs, 'n ya’d have enough ta pay me,”

He growled. Merle swallowed thickly

“Sorry, sir,”

He mumbled. Philip scoffed and left the apartment; slamming the door behind him. Merle let out a breath and flopped down on the couch

“C'mon out, Officer Friendly,”

He mumbled. Rick opened the door and walked up to Merle; reaching into his pocket and pulling out a roll of cash

“Take it,”

He sighed. Merle looked up and frowned

“I don’t need yer charity,”

He mumbled. Rick shook his head

“Then think of it as an advance payment,”

He bargained. Merle sighed and took the money

“Thanks,”

He mumbled. Rick sat down next to him; nuzzling his cheek

“He’s not good to ya,”

He breathed. Merle smiled and leaned into the touch

“But I got a place now, 'cause 'a him,”

He explained. Rick looked around the apartment

“Hardly,”

He scoffed. Merle chuckled softly

“Better than the streets,”

He shrugged. Rick sighed

“You can stay with me if ya’d like,”

He offered. Merle snorted and nipped Rick’s jaw

“Nah; I’ll be fine,”

He assured before nipping at Rick’s neck

“It’s late now; I could blow ya, if ya want,”

Merle purred. Rick hummed and shook his head

“Not tonight; I’ve already been here longer than I should,”

He breathed. Merle pouted slightly but shrugged regardless

“Well, ya know where I live now; I’m here Tuesdays and Thursdays, but every other night, I’m on the street,”

He explained. Rick nodded and pushed a kiss to Merle’s lips

“I might see ya tomorrow,”

He hummed. Merle nodded and lied down

“A’right,”

He mumbled sleepily. Rick chuckled and kissed Merle’s forehead before leaving.

He sighed as he pushed his front door open before yelping and dropping his keys and coat at the sight of Daryl; standing with his hands on his hips, a smoldering glare in his eyes, and tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Where were ya?”

He snarled. Rick leaned down; grabbing his keys and coat

“'N don’t you say work, 'cause I called,”

Daryl warned. Rick straightened and hung his coat

“Meetin’ with a friend,”

He stated simply; it wasn’t entirely a lie, he _was_ meeting with someone he considered a friend, and judging by Merle’s reduction on the three way fee, his feelings were returned. Daryl crossed his arms and scoffed

“Coulda called er somethin’; it’s 3 in the mornin’,”

He mumbled; hurt lacing his tone. Rick sighed and kissed Daryl’s cheek

“I’m sorry; I promise I’ll call next time,”

He assured. Daryl looked to the floor

“When’s next time?”

He asked. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist

“Tomorrow,”

He breathed. Daryl whimpered softly and hid his face in Rick’s shoulder

“Please don’t,”

He pleaded; body beginning to tremble. Rick frowned but didn’t ask any questions; if Daryl needed him, Merle could wait a night, the man he loved was more important than some hooker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know (This doesn’t have anything to do with this chapter) but Judith with be Shane’s kid for plot reasons. Anyway; Yeah, Philip is Merle’s pimp (’Cause that’s kinda what he is in the show… I’m going to hell aren’t I?) Anyway, I hope you liked that. BTW, I haven’t decided if Martinez is gonna be a hooker or a drug dealer; message me or comment with which you think would fit better. Andrea will be in it too.


	6. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets Daryl's father and learn who Merle is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s short. Kinda filler-y but also not. Rick learns who Merle is in this one. But don’t worry, we’re no where near the end of the fic yet; I still got a lot more planned.

When morning came, Rick called in sick to work and resigned to spending the entire Friday with Daryl. Around 11:00 AM, there was a knock on the door and Daryl let out a very pitiful whimper. Rick frowned as his lover stood to get the door

“Hey, Dad,”

Daryl mumbled. Rick stood up walked up to the door; standing behind Daryl. He knew Will Dixon, had never actually met him, but everyone knew he abused his sons relentlessly after his wife died in a fire 32 years ago.

“Daryl,”

Will greeted in a deep, raspy voice. The youngest Dixon flinched and moved closer to Rick

“Is this yer…. _boyfriend_?”

It sounded like it physically pained Will to say that one word. Rick cleared his throat

“Um, yes; I’m Rick Grimes,”

He greeted awkwardly; extending his hand. Will sneered but took Rick’s hand anyway, in a bone crushing grip; it took all that Rick was not to flinch and yelp. After the awkward and painful handshake, Rick and Daryl stepped out of the way; allowing Will into their house. Daryl immediately scampered after his father

“Dad, uh…”

He started as Will observed the house.

“What?”

He growled. Daryl tugged on the locket he wore at all times

“Have ya found ‘im yet?”

He squeaked. Will’s features softened as he turned to face his son

“Not yet,”

He sighed. Daryl let out a small whimper and scurried back over to Rick; who just frowned

“Yer brother?”

He asked. Daryl nodded

“Been lookin’ fer 'im fer years now,”

He mumbled. Rick sighed and wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist; leaning next to his ear

“Not that I ain’t thrilled, but why is yer dad here?”

He whispered. Daryl shrugged

“I dunno; he called while ya were at work yesterday 'n said he’d be comin’ over,”

He explained. Rick nodded and moved away; walking over to Will

“Not ta be rude or anythin’, but why are ya here?”

He asked. The older man just cocked an eyebrow at Rick

“Not allowed ta visit my son, Officer?”

He sneered; cracking his knuckles slightly. Rick took a small step back; this guy was huge, 6'3, maybe 225 lbs in muscle.

“Course ya are, I was just wonderin’ if ya had another reason is all,”

He explained; desperately trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Will shook his head

“I think I saw 'im yesterday,”

He stated in Daryl’s direction. The younger Dixon perked up

“Really!?”

He exclaimed excitedly; scurrying over to his father

“Did you go ask 'im?”

He asked. Will shook his head again

“Didn’t have time; I watched him get in some guys car 'n then they went ta a hotel,”

He explained. Rick’s expression dropped

“That was a little over a week ago,”

Will finished. Rick’s blood ran cold; that was _his_ car Will had seen a _hooker_ get into, which meant Merle was Daryl’s missing brother. The younger Dixon whimpered

“He’s a hooker then?”

He worried. Rick swallowed thickly and turned to go into the kitchen; he needed a drink. Will watched Rick with predatory eyes; there was no way he didn’t recognize the car that was sitting in the driveway right now. Rick grabbed 3 beers and brought them out of the kitchen; handing one to Daryl and holding the other one out for Will. Daryl looked uneasy as Will stared at the bottle

“I don’t drink,”

He stated. Daryl’s head shot up in confusion, Rick was equally confused; whenever Daryl talked about the abuse, he always mentioned that his dad was a really violent drunk. That he was a hard-ass sober, but violent and abusive when drunk. Daryl blinked in confusion

“Ya… Quit?”

He stammered. Will cocked an eyebrow

“Yeah,”

He stated as Rick put the bottle down. Daryl frowned

“Why?”

He nearly snapped; obviously infuriated that 15 years of abusing his sons, and driving 1 of them from home was not enough to get him to quit, but now all of a sudden Will stops by for a visit and doesn’t drink anymore.

“I woke up,”

Was all he said. Daryl blinked

“What does that mean!?”

He snapped; throwing his bottle against the wall, smashing it and sending it contents flying everywhere. Will took a deep breath

“I woke up one day 'n realized my family was gone 'n that my oldest son was probably dead,”

He explained. Daryl stepped back; covering his mouth to muffle the sobs that were trying to tear their way out of him. Rick swallowed thickly and took a swig; he’d just had an incredibly stressful realization and now he was stuck in the middle of an intervention, this was not his ideal day off with his boyfriend, but it was the one god offered up for him. Will sighed heavily and ruffled Daryl’s hair

“I’m gonna go; check out that place I saw Merle last,”

He explained before leaving. Rick looked at Daryl

“Ya ok?”

He worried. Daryl sniffled and nodded

“He’s sorry; I know he is, 'n I’m confused,”

He whimpered. Rick pulled him into a tight hug

“Ya can forgive 'im, but ya don’t _have_ ta,”

He explained. Daryl sniffled; clinging to Rick and sobbing into his shirt

“I need Merle,”

He sobbed. Rick tightened his grip around Daryl; that was consent if he was ever gonna get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? Will is gonna be making cameos from time to time, nothing to big though. Also can’t decide if I’m gonna have him get back into the booze again or not. Oh well. Stay tuned to fined out, I guess.


	7. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Merle back to his home to meet Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 years.... You have all waited 2 years... I am so sorry....

Rick swallowed thickly before knocking on the door to Merle’s apartment. There was some rustling inside before the door opened and Merle leaned against the doorframe; cigarette in his mouth

“Rick,” He greeted curtly.

Rick flinched; he hadn’t exactly _promised_ to see Merle, but he still said he’d try, and then he didn’t; and then proceeded to avoid Merle for two weeks.

“Hey,” He greeted awkwardly “Can I come in?” He asked.

Merle shrugged and moved out of the way; flopping down on his futon. Rick sat down next to him; opening his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find himself able to get anything out when Merle lifted his right arm and unwrapped the stump where his hand used to be. The older man leaned down and pulled a sad excuse for a first-aid kit out from under the futon

“So, what’dya want?” He asked.

Rick closed his mouth and just continued to stare wide-eyed at Merle’s stump. Merle looked up at Rick and chuckled

“S’been slow; wasn’t able ta pay the Governor that week, so he took the payment outta my hide,” He explained uneasily.

Rick swallowed thickly and averted his gaze

“I’m sorry,” He croaked.

Merle just shrugged as he awkwardly bandaged the stump. Rick took the bandages from him and unwrapped it to redo it better

“So… I guess y’ain’t workin’ right now?” He asked.

Merle shook his head

“I don’t get time off, Officer,” He hummed as Rick finished up.

Rick ran his hand through his hair

“So… My boyfriend wants ta meet ya…” He started uneasily.

Merle leaned back and hummed

“Wants ta get a look at the goods ‘fore he agrees to ‘nythin’?” He chuckled.

Rick didn’t understand how Merle could be so calm when he was freshly missing a hand; Rick couldn’t keep his eyes off the stump. He nodded

“Uh, yeah,” He forced a chuckle.

Merle shrugged

“I’m free tonight,” He suggested.

Rick’s heart was immediately in his throat; he was sort of hoping he’d have time to ease Daryl into this, but apparently not. He chuckled nervously

“Sure; works fer us,” He agreed uneasily.

Merle grinned and stood

“Yer drivin’,” He stated while ushering Rick out of the apartment; clearly eager to get out of the apartment; Philip was probably coming by later, and Merle didn’t want to be around when he did.

 

Rick found the drive tense, but Merle either didn’t pick up on it, or didn’t care. He pulled into his driveway and his breath hitched when he saw Shane’s, and Will’s cars there; talk about _awful_ timing. Merle cocked an eyebrow

“Thought this was just a threeway?” He teased before getting out of the car before Rick could stop him.

Rick quickly scrambled to get out of the car and rushed to Merle’s side

“Hold up,” He panicked.

Merle turned to look at him

“What is it?” He asked.

Rick licked his lips

“Just… Uh… One a’ the guys in there right now is the cop who locked ya up the other day so… Just, pretend like y’ain’t here on business alright; I really wasn’t expectin’ this,” He explained.

Merle nodded

“So… What? I jus’ hang around until they leave?” He wondered.

Rick shrugged

“If ya want… Or we could do this another time?” He suggested.

Merle grinned

“Nah, it’s cool; I don’t mind waitin’,” He assured and started heading to the door again.

Rick mentally cursed but dejectedly followed behind him anyway. He opened the door and let Merle in; quietly locking it behind them. He peaked into the living room and cursed when he saw Lori sitting between Shane and Will as the two glared at each other. Carl was enthusiastically showing Daryl something he’d done at school. Merle cocked an eyebrow at Rick

“Am I allowed ta smoke in ‘ere?” He asked.

Rick flinched and pinched the bridge of his nose as Daryl looked towards the door

“Ya home, babe?” He called.

Rick cursed silently before looking at Merle

“Sure,” He muttered before heading into the living room; wrapping his arms around Daryl’s waist and nuzzling his cheek.

A lighter flicking sounded a few times before Merle entered the living room; eyes closed, taking a long drag. Daryl’s eyes widened and he nearly went limp. Merle opened his eyes as he exhaled and immediately went rigid; skin paling. Rick couldn’t look at him; he felt _so_ guilty.

“Rick?” Merle nearly squeaked; eyes darting between Rick and Will; fear practically _radiating_ off him.

Rick finally looked at Merle and motioned to Daryl; trying to keep the ‘I totally didn’t know about your relation to my boyfriend’ façade

“This is Daryl,” He introduced.

Daryl slowly approached Merle; much like one would approach a baby deer

“Merle?” He asked.

Merle flinched and looked at Daryl

“Daryl…” He mumbled; lowering his gaze like he was ashamed; hiding his stump behind his back.

Daryl swallowed passed the lump in his throat and threw his arms around Merle’s neck; clinging to him. Rick couldn’t help but smile at how happy the love of his life looked. The smile faded when he saw the look of utter horror on Merle’s face. Daryl pulled away and started bombarding Merle with questions.

Lori approached Rick

“Who’s the dirt bag?” She drawled “Another worthless street rat ya plan on givin’ a home?”

Rick just glared at her before jerking slightly when Carl clung to him

“Ain’t never seen Daryl so happy,” He commented gleefully.

Shane scoffed

“So that whore from the other day is Daryl’s brother? Guess I can see why ya didn’t notice; they look nothin’ alike,” He stated.

Rick uneasily glanced at Will; who’d remained quiet the whole time. Daryl turned to look at Rick

“This is the friend ya been seein’?” He asked hopefully.

Rick cleared his throat and he and Merle locked eyes for a brief moment before he nodded

“Ya; met ‘im through work,” He explained “I had no idea he was yer brother though; like Shane said, ya two don’t exactly look alike.”

Merle swallowed thickly and walked over to Rick; grabbing him by the wrist and dragging his away, into the bathroom so they couldn’t be heard.

“Is this some kinda joke? The hell is yer intention here; some kinda intervention!?” He snapped.

Rick flinched

“No! I swear I had no idea ya were Daryl’s brother; it ain’t like ‘Merle’ is an uncommon name in Georgia,” He lied.

Merle cursed softly and took a frustrated drag from his cigarette. Rick slowly wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist

“I… I get if ya don’t wanna have a threeway,” He tried to lighten the mood.

Merle glanced up at him and snorted before laughing

“Yer a fuckin’ pig,” He teased.

Rick grinned

“Well… I am a cop,” He hummed.

Merle sighed and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck; biting his lip

“My dad’s out there… If ya been with Daryl then ya know the kinda man he is,” He mumbled.

Rick pressed their foreheads together

“Just talk ta him; he ain’t gonna hurt ya with two cops here,” He assured.

Merle sighed heavily before nodding

“…Okay… Fer ya,” He agreed uneasily.

Rick nodded and led Merle back into the living room to talk to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to be explosive, with Merle (with coaxing) confronting Will about his upbringing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I should probably update bring out the best….. But I don’t think I’m gonna be continuing that one….
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
